A Distancia
by AnaMegurineHatsune
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown una chica de 14 años que mantiene una relacion a distancia con alguien mayor que ella, aqui les cuenta las historia de que hace esta chica mientras se queda en la casa de su amigo, pensando y analizando sus miedos sobre esta relacion. Bueno es mi primer One-shot (que ahora es una historia) Denle una oportunidad XD! NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno…lo pensé y salió es un one-shot nanofate obviamente xD y pos algo parecido me paso…**

**Bueno iniciemos! **

Se sentó frente a la laptop eran las 01:53 am, ella se quedó a dormir en la casa de su mejor amigo chrono esa noche, más que ser mejores amigos eran como hermanos tenían la misma edad y Vivian muy cerca, además que decir de que no corrían riesgos pues su orientación sexual la familia de su amigo la sabia y su propio amigo la apoyaba en esto que ya llevaba 5 meses formándose.

Fate Pov.

Hoy es 4 de mayo del 2014… faltan solo 7 días para cumplir 6 meses juntas… desde que me han quitado la internet en mi casa, es muy poco lo que hablo con ella y la verdad eso me preocupa, mi familia está enterada de todo esto que llevo en mi corazón pero a veces pienso… "Para que me esfuerzo tanto si para mi ella es mi mundo entero pero para ella puede que yo solo sea una partícula diminuta en todo su universo" y bien gracias a eso yo solo me deprimo…a chrono le puedo contar mis problemas pero no es igual, a veces cuando sueño despierta me imagino como será nuestro encuentro el día que llegue pero puede que eso nunca pase y me vuelvo a deprimir…

-Fate… ¿Fate?...! OYE FATE¡- dijo mi querido hermano chrono

-eh? A si, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte saliendo de mis pensamiento

-decía que si querías algo de comer- pregunto escribiendo un WhatsApp en su celular

-oh si me encantaría- dije volviendo a ver la pantalla de mi laptop

-llevas 2 horas esperando que se conecte- dijo sentándose junto a mí en su sofá

-hum…no eh hablado con ella desde la tarde y bueno una conversación normal de más de 15 minutos no hemos tenido desde hace más de 2 semanas- dije haciendo clic en el botón inicio de Facebook

-valla quien diría que a la chica más seductora de toda la escuela, se enamoraría de una chica de otro país- dijo le vantandose para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Y si es que bien no me preocupaba el hecho de no poder hablar con ella, me preocupa el hecho de no saber nada de ella, bueno pues nuestra relación no es fácil, si bien es catalogada como "Pedofilia" y "Amor de Pendejos" creo que es simple decir lo que dijo Chrono.

Si ella tiene 18 y yo 14, ella es de Unimari una ciudad ubicada en el hemisferio norte del planeta, y en país donde comen tacos y yo de Mild-Chida que esta en un país algo angosto y muuuuuy largo donde el vino es muy bueno y lo que más tiene es cobre. Descontando el hecho de que ambas somos mujer y todo lo demás se puede decir que nuestra relación es "Normal" pero que más da, lo que más me preocupa es que fui a la primera persona que ella le dijo te amo, y que hicimos cosas "De adultos" por primera vez, pero sin duda lo que me da temor de todo esto es que ella, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, que es la chica más graciosa que pueda existir, pero que además es comprensiva, puede ser fría como un tempano de hielo pero a la vez cálida como el sol en primavera, que es fría por fuera pero muy tierna por dentro, me da miedo el hecho de pensar que ella quizá se pueda enamorar de alguien real, de alguien que pueda besarla, abrazarla, tocarla y decirle Te Amo al oído…me da miedo que se enamore de alguien que no sea yo…

Chrono volvió a la habitación con un pan y jamón, un jugo de durazno y 2 pedazos de queque solo para mi

-jajá son muchas cosas pero gracias- le sonreí y se puso a hablar con Amy una amiga de él, obvia mente seguía en WhatsApp solo que ahora por mensajes de voz, creo que Amy le contaba sobre su ex novio y como ella trababa peor que aun perro, mientras yo solo me decía mental mente que jamás sería capaz de tratar así a Nanoha.

-creo que deberías estar feliz, él no te merece es un idiota y no vale la pena llorar por alguien como el- dijo mientras hacía ademanes con las manos como si ella lo estuviera observando.

-pero si ella de verdad lo amo, es inevitable que sufra por el- dijo mientras seguía revisando Facebook

El siguió hablando con la chica…creo que yo también era parte de esa conversación pero ahora solo me limito a ver la pantalla de mi laptop viendo babosadas y escuchando What Do You Want From Me de Adam Lambert, esperando que la chica que me roba el sueño se conecte para hablar 2 palabras mínimo con ella.

Quien diría no?, yo Fate T Harlaown, yo la seductora, YO la ligona de la escuela, podría llegar a ser tan cursi solo por ella, si ella Takamachi Nanoha la chica de 18 años más alta que yo, con una figura más voluptuosa que la mía por muy poco la verdad, con esos ojos zafiro que, solo eh podido ver en fotos me volvieron loca.

Son la 01:30 am y mi amigo está viendo ahora Akuma no Riddle, yo ya lo vi así que no me interesa volver a ver el episodio, Amy le ha mandado otro mensaje, ella es del mismo país que mi princesa, así es como le digo.

-Maldita dijiste que la chica se suicidaba- dijo chrono mientras suspiraba aliviado

-no me dejaste que te siguiera contando que pasaba- le conteste mientras lo veía y sonreía triunfadora, el simplemente volvió su cara a la pantalla y yo termina mi pan y el jugo.

Me resigne, no se conectara Fate me dije mental mente y cerré mi sesión de Facebook.

Seguro se preguntan por qué no la llamo a su teléfono y dejo de joder…pues sobra decir que la única comunicación que tenemos es Facebook y ahora solo hablamos el fin de semana.

Sé que ella tiene una vida y que su mundo no puede girar solo entorno a mi como el mío la hace hacia ella pero… la amo tanto que duele tanto cuando me dice "me tengo que ir" o "ya me voy hablamos más tarde, te amo"

Puede sonar tonto y cursi pero eh llegado a llorar cuando se desconecta.

Y no saben cuántas veces me eh dicho "PORFAVOR FATE ELLA TIENE VIDA, ESTUDIOS, Y FAMILA DEJA DE SER UNA LLORONA Y ENTIENDELA" pero les digo tanto…no puedo la amo tanto que creo que soy capaz de ahora tomar mi mochila, mi chaleco, ponerme la capucha y caminar horas, días, meses y años solo para llegar a escuchar su voz diciéndome…

"Fate…Te amo"

Pero no se puede y me rindo, si ella algún día me dice "esto tiene que acabar…encontré a alguien real" la entenderé pues mi felicidad esta en la palma de su mano…pero si ella es feliz a la mierda MI felicidad…la de ella me importa más.

Chrono sigue viendo animes…y yo, yo termino de comer los queques que mi amigo me trajo pensando en ella y como sabrán sus labios, a cómo serán sus besos y a como sonara su voz, espero que el día que nos encontremos llegue pronto, pero ahora…ahora me conformo con un simple "Fate-chan Te amo" a través de la pantalla de mi laptop pues aunque me muera por besarla, abrazarla o escuchar su voz…sé que ella me ama o al menos eso quiero creer pues…. No poder tocarla ni verla, pero mi corazón late muy rápido, siento mariposas en el estómago y mi cuerpo tiembla solo cuando leo sus te amo o sus te quiero, ya que aunque estemos lejos ambas vemos la misma luna…

Díganle Amor de pendejos, Pedofilia o Ilusión pero para mí…

Para mí es amor verdadero, pues aunque nos separen 6.934,02 Kilómetros de distancia, aunque nuestra forma de hablar sea diferente, aunque no nos toquemos ni nos veamos, sentimos y yo…yo la siento muy cerca, ese calor en el pecho que me da cundo me dice te amo.

Me dice más que un beso en los labios sin amor, Me dice más que un abrazo para aparentar, Me dice más…que una noche de pasión desenfrenada

Pues sé que sus te amos son reales o por lo menos sé que de verdad siente algo por mí, me conformo con que ella sea feliz… y quiera donde quiera que yo este siga diciendo "yo tengo novia" pues yo soy eso su novia.

Y le pesa a quien le pese esa hermosa chica es mía…y no la compartiré con nadie mas

**Y? les gusto? Sé que es corto pero tenía que sacar mis sentimientos de alguna forma XD**

**Es una historia más cursi de lo que yo suelo escribir pero es una historia real *-* adaptada al nanofate claro esta XD**

**Espero les haya gustado espero sus comentarios :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Bueno estoy aquí siguiendo con mi historia ya que muchos la pidieron,**

**Les seré sincera esta es mi historia pues, como saben Nanoha solo es la adaptación a la chica de esta historia real por lo cual su punto de vista es casi imposible que yo lo sepa y emmm, crear un punto de vista desde Nanoha le perdería gracia a la historia en cambio cosas como, como se conocieron, como será su futuro y que me gustaría que pasara pues si se puede pero el punto de vista de Nanoha es algo en lo que no les podre complaces uwu**

**Sin más eso iba a decir además de que bueno solo era un one-shot y ahora es un two-shot lo que se convertirá en una historia no muy larga xD**

**Espero les guste y aquí les cuento como se conocieron ;D**

Ya pasaron 6 días desde que me quede en la casa de chrono, ahora estoy en mi casa en la habitación que comparto con mi sobrina Hitomi, estoy sobre el camarote de la habitación la cual no es muy grande, más bien diría pequeña, la cual es de color rosa (a petición de mi sobrina) y con algunos poster de bandas y animes a petición mía.

Estoy algo cansada el día anterior Salí con Hayate, Suzuka, Arisa, Chrono y Verossa mis mejores amigos, lamentable mente el día de ayer falto Vita pues no le dieron permiso para ir, fuimos a comer y a Happyland que es algo así donde hay muchos juegos y ganas tickes para canjear regalos y cosas la pasamos muy bien de echo.

El día martes paso algo bueno, bueno no se es bueno pero me pareció muy interesante, llego una chica nueva a mi clase, su nombre Signum, es muy graciosa pero a veces fría y muy cortante, se hizo rápida mente amiga de mi grupo de amigos a lo que también se puede decir es "amiga" mía.

Quitando estos hechos de mi semana estoy aquí recostada escuchando Right Now de one direction, cosa que es rara considerando que no soy fan de la banda, sin embargo la canción es muy acertada para lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento.

Recordando cómo nos conocimos la canción llega con mucha más fuerza a mi interior el cual quiere gritar en este momento que se conecte y que mínimo un "Hola" de su parte me llene de alegría

Flashback

_Era 9 de noviembre y yo estaba en mi cuarto hablando en un chat de Facebook con unos amigos de otro país._

_Alonso: Fate! Rápido conéctate a la radio online que te dije el otro día hay una chica con el nombre de "Rias Gremory" (esto tiene que ver pues esta chica es mi personaje de anime favorito)_

_Dayana: oh! Yo también querer ir a ver esa chica c:_

_Fate: vale, vale, ya me conecto…pero sigo pensando que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo XD_

_Alejandra: si tiene que ver Fate tú tienes una obsesión rara con esa chica ewe_

_Fate: Hey! No están fuerte como la que tiene Dia-nya por el chocolate :c _

_Dayana: asdfghjkl yo no tengo ninguna obsesión! D:_

_Alonso: si la tienes .-._

_Dayana: niee igual lo amo XD_

_Fate: hasta que lo admite! XD_

_Alejandra: bien, bien, entremos a la radio :D_

_Fate: de acuerdo c:_

_*abre otra pestaña e ingresa a la página de la radio*_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: hola (?) XD_

_$NatsuDragneel$: hasta que llegas XD Holi C:_

_*Dia-Chan*: asdfghjk Holi n.n/_

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: niee hay mucha gente aquí D:_

_PainlocoStriper!: hola a todos!_

"_Rias-Gremory": como están chicos n.n/_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: Bien y tú? n.n_

"_Rias-Gremory": bien gracias por preguntar (?) XD_

_PainlocoStriper!: Rias! *0*_

"_Rias-Gremory": si? Owo_

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: Natsuu! Cásate con migo! DX!_

_*Dia-Chan*: esta chica rompió fuente XD_

_$NatsuDragneel$: me quiere violar D:!_

_PainlocoStriper!: Dame tu autógrafo y viólame salvaje mente! *O*!_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: asdfghjk está loco :v_

"_Rias-Gremory": te daré el autógrafo pero no te violare XD hay otra persona a la que quisiera violar ewe_

_PainlocoStriper!: me conformo con eso! XD_

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: *toma a natsu del brazo y lo lleva a un rincón oscuro(?*_

_$NatsuDragneel$: me violara! Help! DX_

_*Dia-Chan*: oh… *se sienta ver comiendo palomitas*_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: Hey Rias a quien quieres violar? XD_

_-Isse Hyodo-: A mí me violara soy el único que tiene ese derecho!_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: y este a quien lo llamo? ._._

"_Rias-Gremory": a ti te violaría Fate :B_

_-Isse Hyodo-: Presidenta! D: me está cambiando ;-;_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: esto… o/o _

_*Dia-Chan*: se van a violar a Fate-chan! DD: _

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: *Viola a natsu salvaje mente en el rincón oscuro* (¿?)_

_$NatsuDragneel$: *es violado salvaje mente*_

"_Rias-Gremory": un segundo c: *le da un autógrafo a pain* ya n.n_

_PainlocoStriper!: SIIII! *o* *lo toma y se va corriendo gaymente (?*_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: LOL XD *se sienta en el suelo a mirar el cielo*_

"_Rias-Gremory": *se sube arriba de Fate* hola :B_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: Eh!? D: _

"_Rias-Gremory": *atrapo las mano de Fate contra las mías* Hey te puedo hacer una pregunta? n.n_

_*Dia-Chan*: esto se pone interesante owo_

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: *sigue violando a natsu* ewe_

_$NatsuDragneel$: *sigue siendo violado* _

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: d-dime? o/o_

"_Rias-Gremory": tu serias mi "neko"? n.n_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: Q-Que!? Claro que no D/X *intenta soltarse*_

"_Rias-Gremory": *no la deja soltarse* pain, Fate no quiere ser mi neko :c dile que lo sea_

_PainlocoStriper!: Fate! Se la neko de Rias-sama _

_-Isse Hyodo-: me está ignorando me voy! _

_- -Isse Hyodo- se ha desconectado-_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: apóyame amigo no estés en mi contra! DX_

"_Rias-Gremory": bien entonces Fate-chan será mi neko! n.n como ya me tengo que ir mañana hablamos adiós! *beso de piquito a Fate*_

_-"Rias-Gremory" se a desconectado-_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: YO NO DIJE QUE SI! DX_

_*Dia-Chan*: jajá ahora serás si neko XD_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: c-callate ¬/¬_

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: *deja de violar a natsu y sale del rincón oscuro* de que me perdí? n.n_

_*Dia-Chan*: Fate-chan será neko~ _

_ºLucyHertarfiliaº: jajaja la violaran salvaje mente todos los días XD_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: Cállense! D/X_

_$NatsuDragneel$: *sale del rincón oscuro todo cansado* jajaja pobre también te violaran amiga c:_

_~Fate-T-Harlaown~: a le coña me largo! _

_-~Fate-T-Harlaown~ se a desconectado-_

Fin Flashback

Ese día fue muy loco luego de eso, al día siguiente seguimos hablando a la misma hora de echo ella me acosaba un poco más y siempre que me conectaba ella decía que llego el amor de su vida, si supiera que cada vez que decía eso yo me sonrojaba de verdad.

Pasaron 2 días desde que nos conocimos y ella me pregunto que si queríamos formalizar la relación, yo me puse nerviosa y dije que si, luego de eso le pregunte su edad y dijo "17 casi a cumplir 18" me espante y le dije que tenía 17, luego 20 minutos después le dije la verdad que tenía 13 y que cumpliría 14, ella se sorprendió al principio pero luego dijo que por favor no le mintiera mas.

El día 11 de noviembre yo le pedí que fuera mi novia con una foto donde salía yo con la camisa de mi escuela, la corbata del colegio, una pancarta que decía "quieres ser mi novia" con una rosa y un oso de peluche gigante en la mano.

Supongo que se emocionó pues ya nos aviamos agregado a Facebook cuando me dijo que no tenía que hacer eso pero fue un hermoso detalle.

Desde entonces ella ha sido mi novia, recuerdo que en enero terminamos por 7 horas pues yo estaba enojada y me desquite con ella, llore desde el momento que me dijo "terminamos" hasta el minuto que le pedí perdón y ella dijo que me amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Si mal no recuerdo yo le dije te amo a la segunda semana de ser novias, a lo que ella me respondió "no es muy pronto?" juro a verme asustado un monto, luego ella me explico que pensaba que el amor se daba con el tiempo y pues que en ese momento ella solo gustaba de mí.

Eso me partió el alma, pero luego de eso me dijo te amo el día que cumplimos 1 mes y con eso el Dia más feliz de mi vida! Lo juro!

Son las 19:04 PM y estoy escuchando tu jardín con enanitos de melendi

No niego que ella es mi primera novia y por eso tengo muchos miedo, la verdad no sé qué ella piensa sobre mí y como soy con ella, pero espero que tenga muy presente que la amo más que a nadie en el mundo, que suene cursi pero ella es la única princesa a la que quiero rescatar de la torre, de echo me encanta cuando me dice "principa" y es que ese apodo me lo dio ella pues yo le digo princesa.

Me eh imaginado mil veces viviendo con ella y teniendo una hija!

A la cual quiero llamarla vivio faye Harlaown Takamachi

Espero ella piense igual que ello pero vamos pase lo que pase de igual manera la amare, ella la que me molesta, a ella la que le cuesta tomarse las cosas en serio… pero fuera de todos esos defectos la amo.

Nee Nanoha estés donde este juro hacerte la chica más feliz del mundo, deseo que estés siempre conmigo, no quiero querer a nadie más que no seas tú, quiero que mi futuro sea contigo, y sabes no me importa si están en Plutón, la luna, otro país u otra galaxia, viajaría hasta donde sea porque te amo y sé que aun estando lejos…

Ambas vemos la misma luna.

**Y les gusto? Aunque no me crean así la conocí XD mis amigos son un desmadre c: bueno pronto escribiré el 3 cap pero no me presionen que esto es difícil XD! Bien les mando un saludo gigante a todas esas personas que me dejaron un comentario en lo que sería el único cap de esto, pero en vista de que quisieron más se los daré c: **

**Les mando un besote gigante!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
